A Young Romance
by vampire vunnie
Summary: This story tells of how Lily and James started dating. But then comes a mystery woman who is seducing Sirius and drags James into it. Read on to find out what will happen in A YOUNG ROMANCE. HA. HA. HA.
1. What? She said Yes?

This is my first fan fiction ever. Please review so that I can improve on future ones.

Lily hated James. He would always pick on her best friend, Severus, and constantly think all the girls wanted him. Lily thought his ego was too big; he pushed too many people around, and was arrogant. That's what she thought, but that all changed her last year at Hogwarts.

James had liked Lily from the start. He was always trying to impress her, doing magic on other students and proudly declaring his Seeker status, hoping she would notice and like him. But all he got from her were rude comments on how much of a jerk he was. But instead of them driving him away, he tried even harder to get her to soften up and go on a date with him.

By their seventh year, it was getting very annoying. He would wink at her in the hallways and always seemed to be where she was in their free time. One day in the library, he scooted next to her and asked about Defense Against the Dark Arts. Then he asked her out….again.

"Fine," she said with a sigh. He got an excited look on his face and hurried away, probably to go brag to his friends that he finally got a date with Lily Evans.

When she told her best friend Victoria later on, she wasn't very excited.

"He's been bugging me since our fourth year. I'm sick and tired of it and I'll go on a date with him just so he'll leave me alone. We're sixteen, and almost legally adults. I can handle one night with him."

The next time they went to Hogsmeade, Lily went with James. They went to the Three Broomsticks, and James ordered them two butterbeers. As they waited for their drinks to come, James wouldn't make eye contact with her. Lily was ok with that; she really didn't want to be there anyway. When their waitress came back with the butterbeers, James grabbed both a little too hastily, nearly spilling them in the process. Lily saved James from creating a disaster by quickly grabbing them and setting them on the table.

"So," James started in, looking very intently at the table, "Good weather, huh?" he stuttered out, but getting a grin on his face that faded as quickly as it had come. Lily looked outside. It was blizzard weather, with the snow so thick you couldn't see a person coming until they were two feet away from the door.

"Ya, it's amazing," she said, grinning. This caused him to give her a genuine smile. Wow, his smile is really cute. Oh wait….did I just say James is cute? I must be going insane, she thought. She took a sip of her butterbeer and noticed that James hadn't drunk any of his.

"James, you should take a sip. It would make you feel better," she said, pushing his drink closer to him. He looked at his drink like it was going to jump up and attack him, then slowly lifted it up to his lips and took a sip. He looked at her long red hair and thought, wow, she sure is beautiful. I don't know how I got a date with her. He was really nervous and Lily saw that, and even though she didn't want to admit it to herself, she was starting to like him.

Well, that is the end of chapter one. I really hope you liked it. Check back later for chapter two of "A Young Romance"


	2. The Date Continues

Yay!! Chapter 2!!

After the young teenagers had finished their drink at The Three Broomsticks, they walked into the nightmarish blizzard weather, and Lily was nearly blown away. James stopped her from falling by grabbing her hands. She steadied herself and James held on to her for a second longer before quickly realizing what he was doing, and took away his hands. He started blushing, even you couldn't tell with the snow swirling around them. He put his hands in his pockets, looked down, and started down the street again. Lily quickly followed after him.

After a few minutes of talking on where to go, they walked into Zonko's Joke Shop, that being James' choice. Even though he was still nervous, he wasn't afraid to show his humorous side. They looked around, that being, James dragged Lily around. He showed her everything, as he knew the store front to back, side to side, dimension to dimension, and any other way you can think of. He picked out some stuff, including Nose-Biting Teacups and Hiccup Sweets. He paid for the merchandise and they left. The snow had slowed down to a light sprinkling.

They headed over to the Shrieking Shack. This was James' idea. He wanted to hold Lily without being too forward, and if she was scared, it would be an excuse. They looked out at it, and it was quiet. It felt as if the plants stopped growing, the animals hid, and the air stood still. It was very creepy. Lily inched closer to James, getting a little spooked. This was unusual, as she was very independent. She got closer and closer to him, until she was touching his shoulder. He put his arm around her, as if to comfort her, and she didn't pull away. They stood there for a while, very comfortable around each other. Thoughts were racing through both their heads. Lily was confused about how she felt about James, and she was starting to question whether he was really that bad or not. James didn't know what to do from moment to moment, and he thought that maybe she didn't hate him like she said she did.

ROAR!! Sirius jumped out from behind a rock and scared them. Lily jumped about a foot in the air, and James jumped a little bit too. He looked at Sirius with a glare in his eye and if looks could kill, Sirius would be suffering a long and painful death. His best friend could be obnoxious sometimes, and as Sirius was rolling on the ground with laughter, James wanted to go over there and throttle him. Lily took a look of disgust at him and walked away.

"Sirius, calm down," James said, shaking his friend. "Sirius control yourself NOW!!" He yelled at the end and Sirius stopped laughing at once. "You just ruined my chances. You can be such an idiot!" James yelled at him.

"Dude, calm down. To tell you the truth, she's kind of a bitch anyway. You're better off." Sirius said with all seriousness. James punched him, and ran after Lily, leaving his best friend on the ground for a girl.

Wow, this gets exciting. Wait for chapter 3 to find out what happens. How will this change James and Sirius' friendship? Will Lily forgive James for his friends? All to be answered in chapter 3 of "A Young Romance".


	3. Repairing the Problem

Yay! Chapter 3 is here. Read on to see what happens between James and Lily, whether James and Sirius will make up, and what other problems arise.

"Lily!! Lily! Wait up!" James yelled after Lily, chasing her down, but she ignored him and walked on. James caught up with her and walked beside her, trying to get her to even look at him.

"Lily, look, don't let Sirius get to you. He's obnoxious. He…"  
"What, so now you care about how obnoxious someone is to me? You pick on people, thinking it's so cool, when you are an obnoxious jerk yourself!" Lily yelled at him, causing the people around to turn in their direction. Then she turned and ran, not caring where, she just needed to get away from him.

James was left standing in the middle of Hogsmeade, stunned at what just happened. He was startled when someone tapped him on the shoulder, and he turned to see Sirius.

"Leave me alone," James said coldly to his friend.

"No, I will not. Look, I was stupid. I messed it up for you. I'm sorry," Sirius said. He was truly sorry.

"Why the sudden change of heart?" James said, still sore.

"Well, I saw how upset that made you, plus I saw the scene you made, which was my fault," Sirius said.

"But I punched you. I would have thought you'd be mad about that."

"You're my best friend. Plus, no offense, your punches are weak. That didn't even hurt," Sirius said with a slight smile. James starting to laugh, which automatically left him in a good mood. Then he remembered….

Lily ran and ran, until she stopped by the lake. She sat at the water's edge, thinking about that day. She started out still hating James, but now she was starting to doubt that. She didn't know what to think, and it was confusing. She started to cry because all of this was just too overwhelming for her. She was too upset to even notice the figure sit next to her. It wasn't until that he put his hand on her shoulder that she even looked up. Remus was sitting next to her in silence. Out of all the Marauders, she liked Remus the best. He wasn't like James or Sirius, he was kind of quiet and didn't treat people like they did.

"Shouldn't you be at Hogsmeade?" she asked him. He shook his head.

"I should have been though. What happened?"

"Sirius decided it would be funny to scare us half to death, so I got irritated and walked away, then James tried to console me and I just exploded on him because it made me remember times he had done the same thing Sirius just did to other people, so I ran away from him and now here I am." Lily said, feeling confused and wanting to sleep. She looked away from Remus and across the dark water of the lake. She saw a tentacle of the giant squid rise above the water then disappear again.

"Do you know what you're gonna do now?" Remus asked her.

"No, I just want to sleep."

"Then come on," Remus said, standing up and extending a hand to her. She took it and he pulled her up. She followed him, which led to the Gryffindor tower.

"Go on, take a nap," he said pushing her up the stairs that led to the girl's dormitories. She went up and went to sleep.

Soon after she had gone up the stairs, Sirius and James burst through the portrait hole.

"Where's Lily?" James demanded of Remus.

"She just went upstairs to take a nap, she's…." But he never finished his sentence because James and Sirius both pushed him out of the way and started to run up the stairs.

Whoosh! The stairs turned into a slide.

"What the heck?" Sirius yelled.

"It's an old fashioned thing. Boys aren't as trustworthy as girls so every time a guy tries to go up to the girls' dormitories, it turns into a slide so they can't get up," Remus explained calmly.

"But we need to apologize," said James

"What do you want me to do? She's taking a nap, and even if you were to say you're sorry, at the moment I don't think she'd want to accept it," said Remus, losing his temper slightly. Sometimes his friends could be dense.

"Man, we messed up this up…" said Sirius, sitting in the nearest chair.

"Wait, what is this 'we'," said James, looking at Sirius.

"Well she did yell at you after you tried to console her," said Sirius.

"After you decided to interrupt us!" yelled James. A couple of people turned their heads.

"Ok you two, c'mon," Remus said, pushing them up the stairs that led to their dormitories. When they got there, they found Peter sitting on his poster bed, writing. He looked intently as Remus shoved both Sirius and James down on James' bed. There they sat in silence. It was nearing the full moon, and Remus tended to be moody.

"Why are you guys fighting? If you stopped thinking about yourselves and started to put yourself in her shoes, you might understand more!" Remus yelled at them. Everyone's eyes got really big. "She's hurt and confused and you guys are two busy trying to fix it right away to let things settle and then work from there!" James and Sirius looked at each other, then back at Remus.

"Ok, we won't bug her for a couple days. You have our word," said James. Sirius nodded.

"Good," said Remus, collapsing on his bed. James and Sirius walked out, with Peter following them. They walked into the common room to find Lily talking to her friends.

Well end of Chapter 3. I know this was a long chapter, I just couldn't find a good part to end it at.


	4. The Mystery Girl

Wow, we're on Chapter 4 already

Wow, Chapter 4 already.

Lily was laughing, talking, and looked happy. James and Sirius glanced at each other and then back at Lily. She looked over at James and her face got a sad look. But as soon as she turned back to her friends, she regained her smile. James just wanted to be alone for a little bit, so he turned to his friends.

"Hey guys, I'm gonna go run down to the Owlery. I'll be back in a little bit, so just stay here and I'll be back."

"Ok, that's cool," Sirius said.

"Ya James," said Peter. James walked out of the portrait hole after his friends had gone up to the dormitories again. He had barely walked ten feet when he heard his name being called. He turned to see Lily running after him. He was both surprised and a little sad. He didn't know what Lily wanted to talk about and he already felt crappy about earlier.

"Hey James."

"Hi Lily."

"About earlier, I….." started Lily, but James interrupted her.

"Look, I should have handled that better. I'm really sorry for upsetting you. I really am. You're right, I am a jerk; I treat people badly a lot. I'm…."

About a half hour after James had left, Sirius was getting impatient, so he decided to check up on him. He seriously doubted he was at the Owlery, but Sirius had letters to send anyway. After a five minute trip through the twisting halls of Hogwarts, he arrived at the Owlery with his letters. There was only one person there, and of course it wasn't James. It was a girl, with long black hair tied back with a ribbon. Her back was to him, but she looked like she was seventeen, and Sirius didn't recognize her. She was having trouble getting a school owl to stay still so she could put a letter on his leg. Sirius slowly walked up to her. She didn't seem to notice that he was in the room. He approached her, and as got closer, he noticed more of her appearance. She's very pretty, he thought. He wasn't one to be polite and formal, so he just went up to her.

"Looks like you're having trouble with one of the owls. Here, let me help you," he said, taking control of the owl and tying on the letter to the owl quickly. She looked at him in complete puzzlement, as though she was thinking, Why couldn't I do that? Sirius launched the owl onto his way. He turned to face the mystery girl. She had a dark complexion, and piercing dark blue eyes that seemed to swirl around like an angry sea. And the way she looked at him gave an impression that she commanded a certain degree of respect. He immediately liked that. Sirius liked a "challenge" as he called them, and this girl was definitely a challenge.

"So, what year are you in?" he asked, oh so innocently.

"Seventh, you?" she replied in a similar tone.

"Same." They stared each other down. She raised one eyebrow, and he mimicked her. Abruptly, she just started to walk out the door. Right before she was out the door, Sirius caught her and turned her towards him.

"Hey, I'm Sirius Black. Maybe I'll see you around." He winked at her.

"Same here," The Mystery Girl replied as she smiled slyly and slipped out the door.

"Wait! You never told me your name!" Sirius yelled after her, but when he ran out the door, she was gone.

Back to where James and Lily are making up.

"I treat people badly a lot. I'm…" James said to Lily before she interrupted him.

"James, I forgive you. I was being emotional. I was just confused and I didn't know what to do and….. I'm sorry too," Lily said to him, looking straight into his hazel eyes.

"I forgive you too, Lily," James said before leaning closer and giving her a hug. Then he walked away. Lily was left standing there with butterflies in her stomach and confusing thoughts in her head.

Well that is the end of Chapter 4, hope you liked it. Please review!!


	5. Everythings Good For Now

Well, Chapter 5 awaits all you eager readers…

Well, Chapter 5 awaits all you eager readers…

When James was done with his walk, it was time for dinner so he just went to the Great Hall instead of stopping at the Gryffindor tower. When he arrived, he was ambushed by his friends.

"Hey Prongs, where the hell were you, we haven't seen you in hours!" said Sirius. James sighed. Sirius tended to exaggerate.

"Not really Padfoot. It's only been 45 minutes since you last saw me."

"Well….well, that is still a long time!" Sirius said, pouting. "Oh, ya I have to tell you about this amazing girl I met in the Owlery!"

"Yes, please tell him about this 'completely hot and incredible girl' you've been telling us about for the last ten minutes," Remus said, and James definitely noticed the sarcasm.

"Well for one, she is hot and incredible, and two, I have not been telling you about her for ten minutes. Only girls talk for that long about that kind of stuff," said Sirius, giving Remus a defying look.

"Hey, you said it, not me. And by the way, it was ten minutes. I timed it," Remus said, giving Sirius a look. James just shook his head at the silliness of his friends' bickering.

"Anyway, like I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, I met this amazing girl at the Owlery. She's totally hot and well….amazing!" Sirius said, his eyes lit with excitement.

"Sirius, what's her name?" James asked.

"Um…well….the thing is….she never told me," he said, his eyes downcast.

"So you are telling me you meet this amazing girl, are heels over head for her, and you don't even know her name?" James asked, knowing he sounded accusing.

"Ya….well….she didn't tell me!" Sirius yelling, feeling as though he was being backed into a corner.

"Ok, calm down, I believe you. One more question though. Do you know what house she's in or what year?" James asked.

"No, I don't know what house she's in, but I do know she's a seventh year." Sirius said.

"Ok." By then they had reached their table and sat down to eat. James started to shovel down his food, since he hadn't had anything to eat since breakfast. His friends just glanced at him, except Peter, who stared. Remus just rolled his eyes.

"So," Sirius said through a mouthful of food, "how was your walk?"

"What walk?" asked James.

"Oh give it up. No one takes forty-five minutes to go to the Owlery and back again. Plus, you didn't have any letters," said Sirius, clearly proud of his investigative skills.

"Ok, so I took a walk; it was very good," James said before stabbing the chicken on his plate. No one said anything after that because it was obvious something was upsetting him.

After dinner, Sirius thought about what might be upsetting James, and he came to the conclusion that James was mad that he never said he was sorry to Lily. So, he spotted her in the common room and walked up to her.

"Hey Lily, can I talk to you in private?" Sirius asked. Lily's friends started giggling in a huddle.

"Ya Sirius," Lily said. When they were by themselves, Lily said, "Sorry about that, they like to gossip."

"It's ok, I just wanted to apologize for earlier. I know I caused a riff between you and James," Sirius said, looking straight at her.

"Hey, it's ok. No big deal. It's cool," Lily said, shrugging. "But thank you for taking the time out to apologize to me," she said, giving him a quick hug and walking over to her friends. They immediately started talking to her and asking her questions.

A week later, Lily sat next to James in the library. James still hadn't told his friends what happened between him and Lily. As far as they were concerned, Lily was still mad at him. Except for Remus. Lily had confided in him what had happened, and then swore him to secrecy. She usually didn't like the Mauderers, but Remus was an exception.

"Hey James," Lily said, smiling.

"Why hello there Lily," James replied, flashing his usual goofy grin. He knew something had changed between him and her, but he wasn't quite sure of what it was. But he was sure that the change was good, because Lily was smiling at him, which never happened.

"So, what are you working on?" Lily asked him.

"Potions. I hate writing stuff for that class," James answered.

"Ya. Hey, Sirius has been acting happier than usual. What's up with that?" Lily asked.

"Sirius met "the perfect girl" as he calls her, even though he doesn't know her name or what house she's in," James explained.

"Wow, that's um….weird," Lily said.

"Ya, I know. You'd think he'd get her name at least," James said, chuckling.

"But I kinda wonder who this mystery girl is…." Lily said.

"Ya…."

Both of them said nothing after that, as they were trying to think who the mystery girl could possibly be.

At another part of the castle, Sirius was running up to the North tower for Divination. He was running late, and he still had a long way to go. Then, his bag split, and his books tumbled out everywhere. He wasn't surprised, just irritated. This was an old bag, and it was bound to break sooner or later. He just wished it hadn't split now. He started to pick them up when he saw someone moving in the shadows, and the mystery girl stepped out. She bent down and helped him pick up all his books. He looked at her and almost dropped the book in his hand.

"Hey," he said.

"Hello," she said back. They had picked up all of his books, and were standing there.

"So, do I get to find out your name?" Sirius said.

"Maybe. If you meet me tonight in the trophy room, I might tell you," the mystery girl replied.

"Ok, I'll be there," Sirius said immediately.

"Good," she said, giving him a sly smile. And with that, she walked away. It wasn't for another few moments that he remembered that he was late for Divination. He ran up the stairs as fast as he could.

James was sitting in the common room working on his homework when Sirius burst in with Peter close in tail.

"Prongs, I saw her again! And she's gonna tell me her name!"

End of chapter 5. Hope you liked it.


	6. Whats Her Name

"What?" James said, a little confused from the sudden outburst.

"The girl I met in the Owlery, I saw her again, when I was running late for Divination. My bag split and…"

"Short version, please," James said, being impatient.

"Ok, so she came up to me and basically told me that if I came to the trophy room tonight, she'll tell me her name," Sirius said, all excited.

"I am going to take a leap here and guess that you are going there tonight," James said, bored slightly.

"You bet. I'm going to go take a nap," Sirius said, yawning. James nodded at him.

"Hey, what was that about?" Lily said, walking up to James after Sirius had gone up.

"The mystery girl contacted him again. She wants to meet him in the trophy room tonight," James said, turning towards Lily.

"I really wonder who this girl is," Lily commented, sitting down across from him.

"Ya, she sure sounds strange," James said.

"Seriously. She sneaks around and doesn't tell people her name," Lily said.

"I know. I'm more worried about Sirius. He tends to get his hopes up only to get them crushed," James voiced.

"Really?" Lily asked. "I mean, he dates a lot of girls for short periods of time. I just thought…"

"That he doesn't respect girls and doesn't take relationships seriously? I know. But he likes giving off that image. I don't know why," James said, sighing.

"Sirius is going to be ok. Don't worry about him," Lily said.

"I just wish that was a guarantee," James said, looking off in the distance.

"Me too," Lily said. Just then one of her friends called her over. "I'll talk to later James." He just nodded. Lily headed over to her friends.

Later that night, as James was falling asleep he heard Sirius getting out of bed. He knew that Sirius was going to go see the mystery girl, and James wanted to see her for himself. No more than fifteen seconds after he had walked out of the dormorties, James grabbed his invisibility cloak and followed him. He walked to the trophy room and James saw her. He didn't recognize her. She was just standing there, still as a statue, as though she had been waiting there for a while and time had just frozen her solid. But as soon as she saw Sirius, she walked over to him and James hid behind a pillar. He saw as he peeked out that she whispered something in his ear and started to pull him away. James stuck his head more and more, trying to keep them in view. BANG! Something collided with his head. His invisibility cloak got pulled off in the confusion. He looked over and saw a girl with red hair rubbing her head. It was Lily! She looked over and at him and her eyes got really big in shock or surprise, James couldn't tell which. He glanced over at Sirius and the mystery girl. It didn't look like they had noticed, but nonetheless James pulled Lily into an empty classroom.

"What the hell were you doing back there?!" James demanded in a whisper.

"I could ask you the same thing," Lily answered coolly, also in whisper.

"Sirius is my best friend, I have reason to be spying on him," James said, realizing that sounded like a bad thing before continuing on. "What's your reason?"

"Well….um…" Lily got a worried look on her face, then James realized it.

"You were hoping to see me! You knew my worry would lead me to follow Sirius," James said, all excited

"No! That is not the reason!" Lily said, flustered. James didn't answer, he just kissed her. At first she resisted, but started to kiss him back. They pulled apart and James smiled.

"If you weren't hoping to see me, then why did you kiss me back?" he asked.

"Cause I got caught up in the moment, ok?" Lily said. James lifted his eyebrows. "Ok, I was hoping to see you," she said, her eyes downcast. James lifted up her chin and looked into her eyes.

"Good."

And then he kissed her again.


	7. Gossip in The Great Hall

Sirius came woke James up that morning, smiling. As James rolled over and rubbed his eyes, he had flashes from the night before. Red hair, a brilliant smile, and green eyes. He was interrupted from his half-asleep state by Sirius screaming excitedly at him.

"James! James! Wake up! JAMES!"

"Sirius, shut up. I'm wide awake now, thank you," James quickly said before Sirius screamed again.

"James, I know her name!!! She told me!" Sirius kept screaming, unfazed.

"Ok Sirius, what is it?"

"Scarlett! She's from Ravenclaw. James, she is sooo awesome!" Sirius was literally jumping up and down from excitement.

"That's great Sirius. Did you have coffee this morning?"

Sirius looked down at his feet. "Just like four cups…but I needed it. I stayed out all night with Scarlett and I didn't get back until 3:30 in the morning." So did I, James thought, but I'm only going to have one cup of coffee.

"Sirius, I'm just warning you, with all that coffee, you're going to have to pee all day and you will crash by lunch." James warned his friend, but Sirius was too occupied with his thoughts of Scarlett to really take notice.

After James got dressed in a dream-like state, he went down to the common room. Lily was sitting on one of the chairs nearest to the fireplace, reading a book. She looked very pretty as the early morning sunlight glinted off her fiery red hair. She glanced up at the sound of his footsteps coming down the stairs, and she smiled. He smiled back and hurried down the steps to her. She rushed up to him and hugged him, her head resting on his chest. He looked at her and remembered the night before….

As they walked into the Great Hall, hand in hand, nobody seemed to notice. But by the time they had reached the Gryffindor table, almost every eye was on them. Girls were whispering to each other. Around the Great Hall there was gossip. Why are Lily and James holding hands? When did they start dating? What happened between them? But Lily and James took no notice, as they were stuck in their own world. James glanced down the table and noticed the absence of Sirius. He must be with Scarlett, James thought. Then he went right back to staring into Lily's eyes.

Down at the Ravenclaw table, Sirius was laughing along with Scarlett and her friends. He had learned a lot about her, and now she didn't seem like such a mystery. But there were still some strange things going on with her that couldn't be explained. Like how her eyes kept changing color; one minute they'd be blue, the next minute they'd be brown. But what was really freaky is that her eyes were bright purple a lot. Purple isn't even a normal eye color, Sirius thought. At least not bright like hers is. But it was only a nagging thought in the back of his brain. He saw her, and all doubts disappeared. He thought she was amazing.

Lily sat on her bed in the girl dormitories. She was thinking about James and how it was only a little more than a week since their first date. She remembered how she had been so angry, and had yelled at him. But she also remembered the security she had felt in his arms at the Shrieking Shack. She realized that then was when she had started to fall for him. She had just been in denial the past week. James was really a great guy and she wondered why she had hated him all those years.


End file.
